


《千万不能阅读奇怪的书籍》

by Artery_Ryou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artery_Ryou/pseuds/Artery_Ryou
Summary: 应该算PWP，新手上路车技烂，很短，很ooc少许强制？能接受再看（！
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Arno Dorian
Kudos: 10





	《千万不能阅读奇怪的书籍》

**Author's Note:**

> 应该算PWP，新手上路车技烂，很短，很ooc  
> 少许强制？能接受再看（！

“唔……”意识逐渐回归，亚诺试图睁开眼睛看看周围，才发现眼前被蒙了一层黑绸。他只知道自己躺在床上，然后他发现自己的手也被铐在头顶的栏杆上，脚踝上也分别系着绳子，他动了动手腕，感受不到自己的袖剑、显然已经被始作俑者卸掉了，这显然不是一个好的处境。但这是哪里？

然后他听到吱呀一声，接着是男人陌生的声音：“哟，醒了？”

“你是谁？”

“这并不重要，你只知道你即将收到惩罚就够了。”说着男人向这边走来。

“什……操，你要干什么？”亚诺还没说完，就感觉身上一凉，他的衬衣被解开了，露出白皙且带着些疤痕的胸膛。

“干你。”

那人带着茧子的手抚摸上亚诺的身体，从脸颊，到胸部，他捏了捏亚诺的乳头，看着它们因为温差而挺立，接着轻轻的抚过腰侧，到达下身。

“我操，你他妈快停下！”亚诺抬起腿去踹那个在身上为非作歹的人，但是他失败了，反而被抓住小腿抬了起来。他知道自己在这样的撩拨下坚持不了多久，但他实在不想被一个来历不明的混蛋操。然而他手腕上的手铐把他牢牢地禁锢在这里，他毫无办法。

但是那人显然不会听他的，压住他的另一条腿，拉下他的裤子扔在一边。扒下内裤，然后伸手去摸他还没有完全勃起的性器，“被人强迫还能这么快起反应，没想到你这位大导师还有这样的天赋。”然后突然凑到他的耳边，亚诺都能感受到那人的呼吸，热气喷洒在亚诺的耳朵上，“是不是啊？亚诺·多里安。”

亚诺没有回答，但是他红的要滴血的耳朵出卖了他。男人轻笑了一声，继续伺候他的性器，他的手法不怎么好，不合时宜的让亚诺想起来某只傻兮兮的臭乌鸦，不知道他现在在哪。紧接着加速的套弄就迫使亚诺停止了想法，他只能尽力压抑着自己的喘息，“想什么呢？这个时候还心不在焉的。”男人的语气变得有些急躁，“哦～我知道了，在想你的小情人？别担心，我可以让你比跟他的时候更爽。”

男人耐心地套弄，手指顺着冠状沟，绕着柱身向下一直到囊袋都照顾的很好，直到感觉到手里的阴茎越来越硬，亚诺的呼吸声也越来越粗重，他知道亚诺快射了，于是用拇指恶劣地堵住那个小孔，随手扯过一条细绳绑在根部，把他的高潮硬生生阻挡在里面。

“唔……”这个感觉十分不好受，但是没办法，亚诺只能在心里把这个该死的男人刺杀了一万遍，也没法开口去求他让自己释放。

然后他被翻了过来，整个人以跪趴的姿势，屁股被抬了起来，男人跪在床上分开了亚诺的大腿，把什么凉凉的液体挤在那个仍然紧闭的入口处。

接着一根蘸了液体手指就插了进来，被侵入的感觉吓得亚诺一激灵，条件反射地收缩后穴，柔软的穴肉紧紧包裹着男人的手指，男人拍了拍亚诺的屁股，“放松点，你吸的太紧了。”

“哈……哈啊”体内的三根手指把亚诺的脑子也搅成一团浆糊，他的眼睛里染上了情欲的色彩，含混不清地发出呜咽声，那一点残存的理智也烟消云散了。等到男人抽出手指的时候，他听到了低声的乞求。

“唔，进来……”

“把话说清楚点，要什么？”

亚诺却不说话了，只是继续喘息，仿佛刚才那一句是睡梦中的呓语。

男人微笑，他自己已经硬的发疼了，他一只手抬着亚诺的腰，脱下裤子，狠狠地操了进去，正好戳在那个点上。

“呃……啊！”后面传来的刺激逼得亚诺惊叫出声，眼泪浸湿了绸布，他哭着哀求：“呜呜……让我射，求……求你”

男人刚松开绳结，亚诺就颤抖着高潮了，后面也紧的一收缩，差点让男人也缴械在里面。

“啧…真够可以的。”

他用力掐住亚诺的腰，继续猛烈的操干。他知道亚诺已经压抑不住自己的呻吟了，每每碾过那一点，都可以听到身下人拔高的浪叫。

就像是暴风雨中岌岌可危的独木舟，亚诺只能伸出几乎要脱力的手扒住床栏来保持些微的稳定，他的手腕被铁环勒出一道道红印，衬衫褪到肩部却又没法全部脱掉，乳头被身下的床单摩擦到红肿，几乎要被顶到肚子的快感又有些熟悉。“啊……嗯啊……雅、雅阁……”

亚诺迷迷糊糊说出的名字让男人一愣，接着男人退出他的体内，去解开了亚诺身上的束缚，唯独留下遮住眼睛的黑绸。

男人回到床上把亚诺面向自己抱起来，却感到那双手掐住了自己的脖子，只是因为亚诺实在没有什么力气了，所以并不能对他构成什么威胁。“真可爱”男人想。他顺势就把亚诺的胳膊搭在自己肩上，掰开臀瓣，龟头对准穴口插了进去。

“啊啊！唔唔唔嗯嗯……”坐位对亚诺来说就很吃不消了，现在男人整根没入他的体内，又欺身吻住了他乱叫的嘴，把呻吟全部封于口舌之间，他贪婪地从亚诺那里汲取空气，而亚诺只能被动地回应，直到他感觉自己快要窒息时，男人才结束了这个吻。

在又抽插了几十下之后，男人射在亚诺里面，滚烫的精液射进内壁的瞬间让亚诺也再次抵达了高潮。极度的疲惫让亚诺彻底昏睡过去，头靠在男人宽阔的胸膛上，棕色的发丝也被汗水打湿，贴在两人的皮肤上。他发出均匀的呼吸声，双手还搂着他的脖子。而那块黑布早已被泪水和汗水浸透了。

“唉……”雅阁叹了口气，摘掉了那块布。他知道亚诺发现是他干的了——自从他感觉到掐着他的手慢慢松开，并且亲昵地搂住他的时候，或者更早，亚诺就知道了。

他轻轻地把亚诺抱起来，摸着他手腕上有些破皮的磨痕，在浴室昏暗的灯光下看着他还红肿的眼睛。心里跟针扎一样。

他妈的，什么狗屁小说，老子以后再看这些玩意儿就把头拧下来当球踢。

给亚诺做完清理，带回自己的卧室，还得爬起来洗床单。雅阁心里苦但雅阁不说。

骚操作一时爽，第二天早上火葬场。

为什么这个人前一天累成那样第二天还可以保持作息这么早起啊？？？？当雅阁一醒来就发现他也被捆的结结实实以大字形光荣的被定在床上，而且一丝不挂而且仅有的衣服还挂在窗外时忍不住在哀嚎。

呜呜呜小说里面的做完相拥入眠早上还能有早安吻说不定还能早上再来一炮的情节不真实！！呸什么破小说我再信我就是狗！！！

“呜呜呜好亚诺我错了我真的悔改了以后再也不会了求求你放过我吧啊啊啊啊啊今天还说好了要去黑鸦帮呢我用鹰眼看到你房顶上了！！！”他眼巴巴地抬起头看着阳台的方向。

然后他看见一个蓝色的人影跳下来蹲在阳台上，一只幻影箭擦着鼻尖插进后面的衣柜：“嘻嘻，臭乌鸦，想都别想，今天就给我乖乖在床上躺着吧，希望伊薇不会突然开你的门。”然后又立刻顺着挂在外面的绳子滑走了。

留下雅阁一个人带着生不如死的心情继续躺着。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里，有什么不足欢迎留言指出。


End file.
